objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Noter
Episode 0: Introduction N: Hello, and welcome to my master's new fanfic! It's called The Noter! In this show, we'll have 20 BFDI contestants. One of these is the Noter, and they will eliminate 2 contestants at the very start of each episode. Yep, that means DOUBLE ELIMINATIONS! And since my master thinks contestant-voting is unfair, I'll start the first 2 eliminations, then you (the voters) pick who to eliminate after that! N: Contestants, contestants, contestants. (NOTE FROM THE CREATOR: When N says that, he wants the contestants to get his attention.) N: You'll need these starter kits. (N passes them out to each contestant.) The starter kits have these things inside them: a Signal watch (that lets objects signal to other objects,) and a personal recovery center that goes with the contestant. The contestants put on their signal watches, and Flower pops Bubble, but Bubble uses her Recovery Center to revive herself. Episode 1: Elimination Away! N: Okay, your time is up. Return to your quarters to turn in. All contestants other than Teardrop: We don't have any! N: Now you do. (Small houses appear in front of N.) Now get in your house. It's the one with your symbol on it. And we'll call these "cubes". They'll be very important later on on the show. And by "later on" I mean one episode later. (The contestants head to their cubes, and as night turns to day...) N: Up, up, up! (That's N's way of telling the contestants to leave their cubes.) And if you find a note on your bed, read it! Blocky and Firey find notes on their beds. This is what is on them: Meet me at Mount Elimination. I've configured your window views so it's the only thing you'll see. Signed, The Noter (Blocky and Firey go to Mt. Elimination, where the Noter awaits. The Noter is wearing a dark blue cloak to conceal their identity.) The Noter: I've been expecting you. In my starter kit, I have a notebook with all your names in it. When I cross out someone's name... (The Noter crosses out Blocky and Firey's names on the notebook) The Noter: They go to TLC INSTANTLY! (Blocky and Firey go to TLC.) N: Voters, vote on 2 contestants that you want to eliminate! Episode 2: The Noter Returns N: Up, up, up! (The contestants leave their cubes but Spongy and Rocky notice some notes on their beds.They head to Mount Elimination. The Noter: So, two more contestants into the TLC? I'll take these out myself. (The Noter crosses out Spongy and Rocky's names on the notepad and they go to TLC.) N: This time, we're having a contest! You have to jump as high as you can! The contestants try but they cannot pass the 1 meter barrier, if it is not passed, the scores are reset to 0. N: Everyone's on UFE! VOTE NOW! Episode 3: On the Edge Pen finds a note on his cube and immediately heads to Mount Elimination without reading the note. But he sees that the Noter wasn't there! Immediately after N makes an announcement. N: It seems like someone has used fake voters to vote someone off. So I'll take a stance at who goes home, and eliminate Woody. (I know he won't win anyways.) N sends Woody to the TLC, and the Noter arrives at Mt. Elimination immediately afterward, crosses Pen's name off, and sends him to TLC. N: From here on out, there are too many fake voters. Leafy is immune. Vote anyone else off! CONTESTANTS THAT WERE ALREADY ELIMINATED: Pen, Woody, Blocky, Firey, Rocky, and Spongy. Episode 4: Three Fair Eliminations (or is it 2?) N: Snowball and Flower are OUT! Bubble has 1 retroactive vote. Snowball and Flower go to TLC. N: Since my master has no challenge: vote off anyone! CONTESTANTS THAT WERE ALREADY ELIMINATED: Pen, Woody, Blocky, Firey, Rocky, Spongy, Flower, and Snowball. Bubble has 1 retroactive vote, she will leave next episode and it will be made after 1 vote has been cast. Episode 5: Half Cut Match and Bubble are out! N: Bubble, I want to give this to you so you don't pop as you are eliminated. Have some juice. (N throws Yoylejuice at Bubble and she drinks it.) Bubble: Yoylecake... oh noio! (Bubble liked the drink but she disliked how it turned her metal.) Everyone's up on UFE! Except Leafy, she's immune. We've reached the HALF way mark! N: Voters, VOTE NOW! Episode 5.5 Rejoin Intermission N: Blocky and Firey return. Episode 6: Odd Episode Blocky and Eraser are OUT! Everyone except Leafy and Teardrop is on UFE! Episode 7: We're onto the Last Contestants! N: As an announcement, I'll display the contestants that have already been eliminated, now that Pencil and Icy are OUT! (N sends them to TLC) N:Yes! The whole alliance is GONE! I have eliminated an entire alliance! Leafy: Why would you want to eliminate a whole alliance? Firey: Yeah, why? N: Read Fairness Rules §9! Fairness Rules Section 9: Any objects caught in alliances or teamwork of any kind with the other objects will eliminate any objects involved! CONTESTANTS THAT WERE ALREADY ELIMINATED: Pen, Woody, Blocky, Rocky, Spongy, Flower, and Snowball, Icy, Pencil, Eraser, Match, and Bubble. N: We're at eight now! Vote NOW! Episode 8.5: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! N: When you vote someone off, you must also say why or the vote won't count. Episode 9: Leading In Firey and Golf Ball, you're out! CONTESTANTS THAT WERE ALREADY ELIMINATED: Pen, Woody, Blocky, Rocky, Spongy, Flower, and Snowball, Icy, Pencil, Eraser, Match, and Bubble, Firey, and Golf Ball. N: It's the final six. There are only 2 more voting sessions and 3 more episodes. Voters, VOTE NOW! (Remember, Leafy is still immune.) Episode 10: The Second-to-Last Voting Results TB and PIn are out! N: Coiny has 1 retroactive vote. This is the second time retroactive votes were used. The final 3 (Not 4 as we know Coiny's gone already are:) Teardrop, Needle, and Leafy! Vote off Needle or Teardrop, because Leafy remains immune. The last vote locks it in! Episode 11: The Last Episode (or, It's Locked In!) N: The final voting results have been revealed. Coiny and Needle are OUT! Everyone goes to the TLC forever! N: Noter, reveal yourself! (Leafy takes off her dark blue cloak) Leafy: I wanted to protect my identity and myself since everyone dislikes me, so by becoming the Noter I got to stay around for more time in exchange for not winning. N: Now, I'd like to give an honorable mention to someone in the TLC just before I superglue it and send Leafy and the others into the TLC forever. (N activates his jetpack and takes Spongy out of the TLC.) Objects in TLC: Spongy? Why him, he's so smelly and fat! N: You may be right, but Spongy is the most fair of all the contestants. He has never been in an alliance or had any significant friendships. N: Now, I'll send Leafy, Spongy, Coiny, and Needle to the TLC forever, glue it, and soundproof it! (N does this and all the objects except Teardrop remain in TLC permanently.) N: Teardrop, you've won! Dream Island is yours! But before Teardrop can enter the island, I (NoNameUltimate) will sign this show off by listing the many firsts this show has completed! This is the FIRST time I finish a show here on the wiki without either a cancellation or an early ending. It's also the FIRST time Teardrop (or anyone) officially won a show that wasn't ended early or cancelled. This is also the FIRST time I add in more than 6 episodes to a show (Objectified Objects had 6.) N: Enjoy your new island, TD! (Teardrop uses a knife to cut down the sign on Dream Island and replace Dream with Teardrop, making it Teardrop Island. She then closes its gates and locks them so no one can enter except N with his jetpack.) N:That's it for The Noter! And before I leave... (N drops an explosive and puts a note on it. The note says "This explosive will blow up on November 17th, 2014.") Category:BFDI